Chaos (Dragon Soul)
Summary The very embodiment of evil and darkness in the Dragon Soul Omniverse, Chaos is the ultimate antagonist of Dragon Soul. It was created when the Dragon Soul Omniverse was created by Xeno alongside Gohi, the embodiment of Good and Kindness. Chaos was imprisoned in the gap between dimensions by Xeno. In his imprisonment it achieved unity with the Omniverse, to the point that his own power would grow in tandem with the amount of chaos within the Omniverse. To achieve this end, it created countless spawns that were tasked with spreading chaos. The most notable of these creations went by the name of Xain. Appearance and Personality Like the other Higher Dimensional beings, Chaos itself possesses no form. However, it possesses the ability to create avatars for itself. Its imprisonment rendered this ability completely useless, as it could not longer exist in the Omniverse in any form outside of its realm. Chaos was created when the Ominverse itself was created. The trigger for its creation was when the concept of emotions was made along with the Omniverse. Chaos embodied all negative emotions. Anyone or anything who felt anyone of these emotions were derived from Chaos. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-B '| '''Name: '''Chaos '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''As old as evil itself '''Gender: '''Genderless, though many of its most commonly used Avatars are male. '''Classification: '''Evil Deity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 5, 7 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (grants Curse Manipulation, Luck Manipulation make others unlucky or lucky, resistance to Magic, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, and Emotional Manipulation), Darkness Manipulation (grants Flight, Immunity to Mind Manipulation and the ability to create flawless Illusions, Telepathy and Dark Magic 3), Void Manipulation (grants Existence Erasure), Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Dream Manipulation (was the voice in Aikkon's dreams about Zeth), Law Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Creation (created his own dimension, which itself contains infinite dimensions that Chaos controls), heavy resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, immune to Soul Manipulation and Fate Manipulation | '''Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Chaos was one of the original beings that was created with the Dragon Soul Omniverse, and was regarded by Xeno and King Demious themselves to have power that could prove to be a serious problem for all of the Dragon Soul Omniverse. Its battle with Gohi destroyed a massive portion of the Omniverse, a realm of infinite dimensions. His own body comprises infinite dimensions.) | Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(exists wherever there is darkness) | 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Striking Strength: High Hyperversal '| 'Durability: High Hyperversal, Immortality and Regeneration, as well as his nature as an unkillable concept, makes him virtually impossible to kill''' | '''Stamina: Infinite Range: HIgh Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | After becoming one with the Omniverse Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 1 Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Chaos Users